Alicea
Alicea was a selfish, arrogant bitch, who was always after Blaze. Unlike most villains, Alicea didn't hate Blaze, the reason why she messed with him was because she liked to have fun. Background story Alicea was born in a lab. Some scientists wanted to make a super intelligent human being, so that's how they made Alicea. Later in her life, her father did hide it from her. At the age of 10 she got Clamperl, who was her first Pokémon. Personality and supernatural powers Alicea liked to play around with Blaze. She also had super intelligence and knows everything. She cheated by using a Pokémon that were made out of an Action Replay belt. Pokémon The only Pokémon on her team that is an actual Pokémon is Huntail, the rest are ones that are made by her device that lets her use any Pokémon that exists Appearances in Pokémon Gangster In episode 2, Alicea was disguised as Officer Jenny and got the police to be after them. Later the same season, in episode 13 Blaze had to fight Alicea so he could blow up the factory. In episode 28, Alicea fought Blaze again in Umbonga Forest, that time she had a boyfriend, Alex. In episode 47, Alicea had another boyfriend, this time it was Timonthy. In episode 60, Alicea talked to Archie about killing Doryan. In episode 65, Alicea killed Doryan, but Blaze was angry at her for that and fought back. She also appeared at the end of episode 96. In episode 97, she helped Vamsi to have his revenge. In episode 108, Alicea along with her boyfriend, Timonthy jumped into Captain Swatson's ship and decided to battle. In episode 121, Alicea and her boyfriend Timonthy tricked Blaze at April fool's day. She appeared at the end of episode 126, thanking her fans for getting her 300,000 subscribers on YouTube. In episode 147, Alicea stole Christmas presents and attempted to sell them, until Blaze stopped her in episode 148. In episode 157, Doryan became Alicea's partner after he joined Team Aqua. Later the same season, in episode 165 Alicea reveleaed that Blaze is not dead. In episode 167, Alicea along with Doryan fought Blaze when he returned from 2112. Later that season, in episode 171 Alicea was a star in her own show, Messed by a Bitch, her first episode was very popular and overrated. However in episode 172 the second episode of the show was a total failure. In episode 177 Alicea was part of Team Magma and kidnapped Doryan. Blaze and Hartin saved Doryan. In episode 184 she offered to help Maxie and Sanna out to get Blaze back from Germany. They were on the way to Blaze in episode 187. She let Sanna and Maxie out to find Blaze in episode 190. And she killed Adolf Hitler and totally corrupted history in episode 191. In episode 192 she left Blaze, Sanna, Kevin and Gold in the corrupt timeline. In episode 193 she was stopped from killing Adolf Hitler. She joined Archie's funeral in episode 208, and got fired from Team Aqua after Doryan took over. However, that didn't stop her from messing with Blaze in episode 209, so she did. Until she was killed by the end of the episode. Category:villains Category:Deceased characters